


准拟佳期

by luciano0416



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	1. Chapter 1

1

“塞尔吉奥，你肯定想不到。”皮克一脸兴奋地把手机举到了拉莫斯面前，一个金发碧眼的美女头像闪烁在申请添加好友的页面上。

“这可是我之前喜欢的一个小歌手诶。”皮克摸了摸自己的胡茬，“虽然她没什么名气，啊，也不知道她是怎么知道我的。”

“哦，或许她想雇你杀人。”拉莫斯阴恻恻地咧开嘴露出了一口白牙，“先加个好友方便讲价。”

“不可能。”皮克一个枕头飞向了他。

“可不可能也没什么所谓。”拉莫斯翻了个白眼，放下了正在擦拭的枪稳稳地接住它，然后垫在了背后。“你不是有女朋友吗。”

“靠。”皮克的脸瞬间涨红了，想再捞起一个枕头砸向他，但手边已经没有了。“你什么时候知道的。”

“我们第一次见面的时候？”

一个半月前拉莫斯第一次见到皮克，在那之前他们是从未谋面的宿敌。他在组织里待了三年，比皮克多了一年。皮克来之前他是这里最棒的杀手，皮克来之后他变成了这里最棒的杀手，之一。他们虽然没见过面，但一直暗暗较着劲，和完成自己的任务一样尽心地给对方下着绊子。

直到那一天，组织的头目把他们一起叫进了办公室。

“我一直都知道你们背地里的动作。”座椅上的老人低着头转着手上的戒指，“我一直懒得管是因为我觉得这是良性竞争，能让你们更有效率。”

“但是你们现在必须停下。”他无视站在那里面面相觑的两个人，把桌子上的一份档案往前推了推，“这个任务很难，我需要你们合作。”那是一个最近突然崛起的一个帮派的所有资料。“三个月，我要你们摧毁它。”

出来的时候他们两个都有点晕乎乎的。“我是杰拉德。”皮克想了想还是扯出了一个僵硬的微笑先开了口。

“终于把名字和人对上了。”拉莫斯懒洋洋地看着面前笑得有点傻的高大青年，和想象中出入太大了，他带着莫名的不满意回了一句，“塞尔吉奥。” 

“我们….”，皮克话还没说完手机就响了起来，他看了一下又放了回去，“我们晚上约个时间来我家先看下资料吧。”

“你那个时候就知道了？！。”

“不然呢，你接到那条短信的时候笑得像个傻子。”拉莫斯抬起手枕到了脑后，“我瞟了一眼，备注还是亲爱的，实在是……”拉莫斯阴阳怪气地顿了一下，“实在是很难让人猜不到。”

“说好的坦诚相待呢搭档，一个半月了你可从来没告诉过我。”拉莫斯伸出腿挡住了皮克想要拿橙子的手。屋子里暖融融的，阳光透过落地窗洒在了灰色的地毯上，银制的餐具擦得锃亮，晶黑色的茶几上几乎看不到一粒灰尘。

拉莫斯还记得他第一次来这里时的惊讶。“操，比我那个有洁癖的姑妈家还干净。”他刚踏进皮克的房子就惊地说了一句脏话，然后他转过来很真诚地发问，“杰拉德，你是同性恋吗。”

皮克没有理他，径自走向了酒窖，“喂，你喝什么牌子的红酒。”，他探出头大声地问向拉莫斯。

“哦，我不喝红酒。”拉莫斯自来熟地把腿搭在了小凳子上，“你有啤酒么，可乐也行。”

皮克拐到厨房里给他倒了一杯冰水，“将就喝吧。”皮克摇着高脚杯中红酒漫不经心地说。暗红色的液体散发出醇厚的香气，拉莫斯目瞪口呆地看着他小小地嘬了一口，然后陶醉地咂了咂嘴。“把腿放下来，塞尔吉奥，现在我们要开始讨论正事了。”

“把腿放下来。”皮克抽了一下拉莫斯挡在他手前的腿。出人意料地，拉莫斯听话地放了下来，他微笑着撇了撇嘴，做出了一个您请便的手势。硕大滚圆的橙子在琉璃盘中像油画一样美丽，皮克想，它一定会是十二分的甜美多汁，银色的刀刃切开薄皮，一点点汁水渗了出来，果粒颗颗饱满，像是在昭示它们曾经经历的充沛的雨水和热烈的阳光。皮克迫不及待地咬了上去。

“靠。”他不可置信地瞪圆了眼睛，嘴里又苦又涩，“这是什么鬼味道。”他看向旁边好整以暇的拉莫斯，突然想起来这是几天前拉莫斯拿过来的，说是家乡的特产。

“我可是有阻止你。”拉莫斯无辜地睁圆了眼睛，“塞维利亚的苦橙不能直接吃，我还以为你知道。”

“不过你可以把它做成果酱，还挺好吃的。”拉莫斯抓住了皮克试图偷袭的手，手腕内侧有一道凸起的疤，摸起来有点硌，那时皮克两周前为了掩护他落下的，闪着寒光的薄刃差两厘米就能划到他脖子的动脉上，电光火石之间来不及做任何动作，皮克用自己的手臂替他挡了一下。

恢复得还挺快，拉莫斯愣了一下，放开了他的手，站起来走向了门口。

“我回家了。”他说，“反正下个目标是在后天，我们到时候再见吧。”

皮克有些讶异，通常拉莫斯都会住在他这里，因为比较方便商量事情，而且拉莫斯觉得在他这白吃白喝挺舒服的，还有一个原因是自从他第一次去拉莫斯的家里就踩到了地毯里的坚果壳和薯片渣之后，他就发誓再也不会去那个鬼地方。

虽然如此，他还是没有说什么。

嘀--，他的手机振了两下，是那个女歌手，他通过了她的好友申请。不管怎么样，多认识一个自己还挺喜欢的朋友还是不错的。他想。

“你好。”他摁下了发送键。

过了几分钟屏幕亮了起来，一共两条消息。

“我到家了，苦橙做果酱真的好吃，这次没有骗你。”

“你好。”女歌手回了他两个笑脸。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
拉莫斯走了之后，皮克开始想拉莫斯说的话。“杰拉德，你真是缺德得冒烟儿了。”在知道皮克的女朋友到现在都不知道皮克是在做什么，也从来没来过他家后，拉莫斯非常真诚地给了他这么一句中肯的评价。

如果拉莫斯知道他现在已经不喜欢他女朋友了，恐怕会为他的缺德程度再一次折服。

当初脑子一热就谈起了恋爱，完全没考虑别的，他既不能和人家探讨一下杀手作为一个职业的合理性，也不能和人家分享一下这个工作的过程，更别说抽出时间出去约个会谈谈人生和理想什么的。花不浇会死，人不联系感情就会变淡，这是理所当然的道理，谁都逃不过。等这个任务结束就去和人家讲分手吧，他想。

阳台上光秃秃的，他总觉得好像少了点什么，想了半天终于想起来原来是女朋友之前送他的一个盆栽，这段时间莫名其妙地突然就死了，拉莫斯下楼的时候说帮他带下去扔了。

往常这个时间他应该正在和拉莫斯执行任务，或者在家里和他一起打游戏或者看比赛。“你也看足球啊。”他还记得拉莫斯第一次在他家里看球赛的情形。

“对啊，我很喜欢皇马，他们是世界上最好的球队，你说呢。”

皮克什么也没说，只是去厨房给自己倒了杯冰水冷静了一下。

“在干吗。”皮克觉得自己有必要关心一下搭档的生活，而且他确实有些无聊了。

拉莫斯没有回他。

其实很奇怪，皮克觉得自己并不是很了解拉莫斯，虽然他们现在因为这个任务几乎和对方共享了自己的生活，而且也已经一起经历过生死，但他对拉莫斯的了解程度约等于空白，包括在之前还是对手的时候，他一直在查拉莫斯的资料，但很出人意料，什么都没有查出来。

他曾经在拉莫斯最虚弱的时候去问过他，那时候拉莫斯肩膀被子弹打穿了，躺在病床上气息微弱，脸色煞白。实际上，躺在那里的人本来应该是他，那个子弹本来应该射到他心脏里的，拉莫斯把他推开替他挡了一下。

“你死了任务基本就不可能完成了，我和上面很难交代，而且我知道它会打到哪儿。”拉莫斯醒来就看到一脸歉疚加感动的皮克，蓝色的眼睛里还眨巴出了几滴眼泪，吓得他一身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，于是坐起来翻着白眼开始解释，“所以你不要多想，我真的没有替你死一死的打算。”

皮克并没有听进去，他觉得这好歹说明拉莫斯对他有了一些同伴的感情，而且人虚弱的时候感情都会真挚一点，“反正现在我们也不能出去，不如你讲一讲你小时候的事情。”皮克循循善诱着。

“不如我再睡一觉。”拉莫斯把脸埋到了枕头里，戴着耳塞闭上了眼睛。

拉莫斯还没有回他。

倒是那个女歌手，给他发了几张搞笑的图片。他打开之后笑得蹲了下去。这其实是他的一个拿不上台面的小癖好，他非常喜欢看这些图片，也很喜欢发，自从做了杀手之后，能发的人数锐减，这段时间他试图给拉莫斯发过，想开发出一个他们两个的共同乐趣，促进一下合作伙伴间的感情。

他精挑细选了些特别搞笑的连着给拉莫斯发了三天，然后拉莫斯拉黑了他。

皮克只觉得他和那个女歌手太有缘分了，这种无聊的爱好都能找到同类。于是两个人有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，结果发现有不少的共同爱好。

“我非常喜欢听你的歌。”皮克克制了半天还是没克制住。

“是吗”。她加了一个惊喜的表情，“我这里还剩一套我第一张专辑的特别版，刚好后天我巡演路过你的城市，我当面给你吧。”

后天他其实和拉莫斯有个任务，是去线人手里拿一张照片，那张照片是他们要解决的帮派的头目，给他们的资料里那个头目的照片栏里是空白，所有的地方都查不到，直到前两天，他们的线人有了消息。这个任务很轻松，只是拿一张照片，时间短地点安全，也并不需要两个人都去。

正当他想要怎么和拉莫斯说让他一个人去的时候，他接到了拉莫斯给他发的信息。

“我想了一下，两个人目标反而大，容易引起不必要的注意，后天的任务我自己去就可以了。”

皮克福至心灵，头一次感受到拉莫斯的体贴，虽然是无意的。

“好，那你小心。”他回到。

皮克很少被放鸽子，从小到大一直都是。所以当他坐在那家约好的咖啡馆喝下第四杯咖啡的时候，有些迷茫。不是脸上能看出来的那种迷茫，他现在因为摄入了过多的咖啡因显得分外精神，眼睛瞪得像铜铃。

“我这就是被放鸽子了吧。”他看着转动的表针想，离约定的时间已经过去了一个小时，外面突然下起了太阳雨，淅淅沥沥的雨水一层一层地冲刷着窗户。皮克因为经历的少，对被放鸽子这种事也没有什么经验，所以也不知道要作何反应。

我应该表示一下愤怒么，皮克想，还是表示一下伤心。实际上他感觉没有那么糟，只是有一点点烦躁，过多的咖啡因加上他没带伞。

又过了半个小时。

他的屏幕闪了一下，“对不起啊，我不能过去了。”那个女歌手发了两个哭泣的表情，“今天的行程有变，也是经纪公司他们临时决定的，实在不好意思，你把你的邮寄地址给我吧，我给你寄过去。”

“下次有机会见面请你吃饭。”她说。

他瞬间表示了理解。只是外面的雨越下越大，他苦恼地撑着脸叫了第五杯咖啡。

“任务完成了，你在家么，我要过去。”是拉莫斯。

“我在外面。”皮克有点不好意思，“我现在回不去，我没带伞，要不你晚点过来。”

“……”

“你在哪里，我去接你。”

为了防止拉莫斯用那种看智障的眼神扫射他，他决定不告诉拉莫斯事实。

“所以你来这连点了五杯咖啡就是因为看到咖啡广告突然特别想喝了。”拉莫斯用那种看智障的眼神把他扫射了个遍。

“塞尔吉奥，你看。”皮克站在了一个橱窗面前眼睛放光，他太过于亢奋了以至于并不能控制自己的行为。橱窗里摆的是一瓶卡瓦酒，那是他们家乡的特产，而且看包装是最正宗的那种。

“我看个屁，你喝咖啡喝醉了吧。”拉莫斯看着快把脸贴到橱窗上的皮克，摁下了额角爆起的青筋。

最后皮克拽着拉莫斯把那瓶酒买了下来。

“这是我家乡的酒，很好喝的哎，不过你不知道我家乡在哪吧。”皮克换了拖鞋去厨房开酒，维持着亢奋的状态絮絮叨叨。

我连你家三代都查的清清楚楚我会不知道，拉莫斯翻了个白眼没说什么。当初查到的时候他还是挺吃惊的，他没想到皮克背景这么强，所以他们为敌的时候他也没打过皮克家人的主意，太麻烦了。

“我有点困了。”皮克坐下来把酒递给了他，然后突然终止了亢奋的状态，打了一个长长的哈欠。

拉莫斯再看的时候，他已经睡着了。

皮克醒来的时候太阳已经快落下了，桌子上的两个酒杯都空了，只剩下一圈干涸的水渍。拉莫斯坐在地板上打着游戏，身边是一个牛皮纸的袋子。

“你醒了啊。”拉莫斯回头看向他，“那我们看下我今天拿到的东西吧。”

拉莫斯坐了过去，拿着裁纸刀打开了那个袋子。里面有一沓照片，有正面的，有侧面的，也有背面的，都属于同一个人，那个帮派的头目，他们最终的目标。

“我总觉得有哪里不对。”皮克皱着眉一张张地翻看。

“哪里不对。”

“我不知道。”皮克觉得心里隐隐发慌，“我总觉得那个人，应该不长这样。”

拉莫斯沉默了片刻，一个暴栗打在了他头上。

“你他妈咖啡劲还没过呢吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

3

皮克做了一个漫长的梦，梦里他在一条路上不停地往前走，那条路又黑又冷，长得仿佛没有尽头，他每一脚都踩在空气里，没有实感的空洞让他快要发疯，不住冒出的冷汗打湿了他的衣服，他咬紧牙关瑟瑟发抖，终于在崩溃的边缘看到了一点光。

一个人逆着光站在那里，他又往前走了两步，看清了那个人的脸。是那个女歌手，她站在悬崖边，下面是蓝得发黑的一片海，白色的泡沫被卷起来又落下，他看着那个女歌手，她的脸透着莫名的光，美丽而不真实，他想转身离开，却看见那张脸渐渐变成了拉莫斯的样子。他突然变得很安心，拉莫斯总是可以相信的，他想。

他朝拉莫斯走过去，想问清楚他们在哪里，他离悬崖边越来越近，咸涩的海风灌满了他的胸腔。

“杰拉德，过来呀。”拉莫斯像往常一样叫着他。他离拉莫斯越来越近，近得看到了拉莫斯棕色的眼珠里他自己的倒影，他张开嘴刚想说些什么，就看到拉莫斯嘴边讥讽的笑影。

“再见了，杰拉德。”拉莫斯狠狠地把他推了下去。

他在失控的尖叫中终于醒了过来。

然而睁开眼却是一片黑暗，不透光的布条绑在了他的眼睛上，他挣扎着想坐起来，却发现手和脚都被紧紧地绑住了，他开始慢慢地回忆起来发生了什么事，这时耳边传来了熟悉的声音。

“杰拉德，你醒了。”那个人平淡的声音听不出任何的感情变化，仿佛现在这个情形像吃饭喝水一样普通。

一周前。

皮克放着前段时间收到的专辑，听得津津有味，虽然他已经听了不下一百遍了。与此同时他正和那个女歌手聊得火热。他觉得那个女歌手可能是上天赐给他的完美女友，兴趣爱好和他完美契合，不粘人而且善解人意，从来不多问他工作上的事情，他其实有些想更进一步，他甚至因此把和女朋友分手的日期提前了，但每当要说出口时，总是觉得差了点什么。

唯一让他有些不满的就是他一直被放鸽子，事实上，每次的见面基本上都是那个女歌手提出来的，然而每次她会临时出一些事情。而在这个期间他不得不编造理由让拉莫斯帮他分担一些简单的任务，所幸拉莫斯除了多阴阳怪气地骂他两句之外，也没有深究。

他们的任务进行得很顺利，已经完全地渗透进了那个帮派。两周后，他们将在一场宴会里杀掉帮派的头目，完成这个任务。

“塞尔吉奥。”他皱着眉戳了戳拉莫斯的肩膀，“你觉不觉得我们的任务完成得太顺利了。”

拉莫斯没有说话，只是抓起了他的手腕，布料滑落下去，露出了他手腕内侧的那条疤痕。皮克对这个突然的触碰没有心理准备，感受到拉莫斯粗粝的掌心，他呼吸一滞，耳根红了起来。

“你管这个叫太顺利了？”拉莫斯冷哼了一声，“杰拉德，斯德哥尔摩是病，得去医院治。”

皮克意识到他们真的要完成任务了，那之后呢，他想，他和拉莫斯是不是都要回归原有的生活轨道，三个月真快，他想。

“如果我不是你认为的样子，你还会喜欢我么？”皮克刚要去刷牙，就看到这条消息蹦了出来。

他对此并不吃惊，处在暧昧期的女孩都会有点患得患失，他轻车熟路地回了一句，“你什么样我都喜欢你。”

虽然是套路，但皮克觉得这个回答他有百分之八十是真心的，那个女歌手的性格脾气太对他的胃口了，即使在网上美颜过了点，他也可以忽略那些皮相问题。

“那我就放心了。”她发了两个害羞的表情，“我告诉你一个秘密吧，我的眼睛其实是棕色的，只不过为了好看，所以一直带着美瞳，你不会不喜欢吧。”

棕色啊，皮克想到好像拉莫斯的眼睛就是棕色的，在阳光下会有琥珀色的光泽，假笑的时候眼角和睫毛都是弯弯的，生气的时候眼睛会变得很圆，一点都不凶。

“棕色很好看呀。”他笑着回复过去。

这些天他们都在做最后的准备，也没什么别的任务，拉莫斯就先回家住了几天。晚上他去江边走了走，可能是有些晚了，所以路上人不太多，路灯下他突然看见了一个熟悉的面孔，他记得这张脸，是那个帮派的一个干部，在一个任务里，他亲眼看见拉莫斯划开了他的喉咙。

他手心捏了一把冷汗，摸到了腰间的枪，准备跟上那个人，那个人却好像发现了他，一转头就不见踪影了。

“塞尔吉奥，你在家么。”皮克焦急地问道，这件事他实在理不清楚，他要找拉莫斯问一下。

“我现在有些事。”拉莫斯说，电话那头传来了一些杂音，似乎有人在和拉莫斯进行着对话，“你先去我家吧，我把门锁的密码发给你，我办完事马上回去。”

他一路心烦意乱地保持着警惕，这个人为什么没死，这个人会不会打乱他们的计划，他现在非常想见到拉莫斯。

时隔两个多月再一次走进拉莫斯的家里，皮克吃惊地倒吸了一口气，房间整洁明亮一尘不染，和他第一次来的时候看到的样子简直天壤之别。他坐在沙发上等了一会，拉莫斯还是没有回来，于是他好奇地走向了拉莫斯的卧室。我就看一眼，他想，我的卧室可是都让他住进去了。

皮克推开门，卧室的整面墙上钉着密密麻麻的资料，全部用红线连接起来，上面有照片也有信息，像一张巨大的网，他好奇地走近去看，却发现这些都是他熟悉的人。他的手止不住地发抖，抬起眼看向钉在那张网中心的小照片，高大的青年穿着黑色的连帽衫靠在树上。

正是他自己。

他把手指抠进了掌心，竭尽全力不让自己倒下，一张张翻看着照片旁边的资料，里面有他所有的喜好和怪癖，他感觉自己好像变成了一个实验台上的标本，被人研究透彻之后任人宰割。

他终于支撑不住，瘫坐在了地上。一串剔透的水晶手链静静地躺在拉莫斯的桌子上，那是他送给那位“女歌手”的。

“我们约个时间见一面吧。”

“两个人的目标反而大，我自己去就可以。”

“对不起啊，我今天又有事情，下次一定和你见一面。”

“啊，你不用过来了，我已经完成任务了。”

“我总觉得那个头目应该不长这样。”

“你他妈咖啡劲还没过呢吧！”

“你不觉得我们的任务完成得过于顺利了么。”

“你有斯德哥尔摩么？”

原来是这样，竟然是这样。泪水不受控地滚了出来，皮克浑身发冷，自嘲地笑了出来，能不顺利么，因为从头到尾，都是被人家牵着鼻子走的啊。

挫败感和愤怒以及一些乱七八糟的强烈情绪占领了他的身体，他很久没这么难受过了，他沉浸在这些情绪里，以至于根本没有听到开门的声音。

“看来你已经知道了。”拉莫斯站在他的背后，幽幽地开口，把手中的枪对准了他。

他转过头只看到了模糊中拉莫斯冰冷的笑意，然后脖子一痛，失去了意识。


	4. Chapter 4

4

皮克刚入这行的时候，组织派了一个前辈来带他，他开始的几次任务基本都是在这位前辈的帮助下完成的。那位前辈也是很厉害的一号人物，据说是从未失过手，皮克本来以为他会在想金盆洗手的时候全身而退。

但是有一天，他突然接到了这位前辈任务失败的消息，等皮克赶过去的时候，他已经躺在血泊里只剩下最后一口气了。

“杰拉德。”他握住了皮克颤抖的手，释然地微笑着，“我们这一行，最忌讳的就是和别人建立起信任。”他咳了一下，然后无奈地叹了口气，“可是啊，人终究是感情动物。”

是啊，人毕竟是感情动物。所以磨钝了他敏感的直觉，所以打碎了他坚固的戒心，所以让他在此时此地陷入了这种境遇。

“你在想什么？”拉莫斯看着出神的他，饶有兴致地问道。

“你知道么。”拉莫斯看他没有反应，自顾自地说了下去，“第一次以那个歌手的名义约你出来的时候，你去的那个咖啡馆，离和那个卧底接头的地下室都不到五百米。”

“那个蠢货拿着装着我的照片的信封鬼鬼祟祟地等你。可是啊，我一枪就把他打死了。”拉莫斯嘲讽地笑了两声，“用得时间那么短，杰拉德，如果当时我去接你的时候你摸一下我的枪管，说不定都还能感受到余温。”

“为什么？”皮克忍不住地问道，刚说出口他就觉得自己很蠢。他也不明白自己到底想要什么答案，是拉莫斯为什么这么做，还是拉莫斯为什么要这么对他。

“因为我在那个狗屁组织潜伏得够久了，既然老头子那么想端掉我的帮派，我不如顺水推舟，借着你们的力量做掉一些反对我的刺头。”拉莫斯的手指插进了他的头发，极其有耐心地帮他顺着打结的乱发，“所有死掉的人，都是我想要除掉的，而我的亲信，你不是也看到了么，只要让你认为他们死了就好了。还能顺手揪出一些卧底和有异心的人。啊，真是我接到的最棒的任务。”

“至于你，Geri”拉莫斯突然俯下身来，亲昵地与他额头相抵，“你千万不要怨我，我没有故意针对你，只是你恰巧在这个任务里，换了别人，也是一样的。”

“哦，不对，也不一样。”拉莫斯蹭了两下他的额头，声音温柔得让他发抖，“我是真的喜欢上你了。”

皮克已经木然的瞳孔剧烈地震动了一下，然后将头狠狠地砸向了拉莫斯。

“你这个婊子养的杂种。”他从来没这样愤怒过，“戏弄了我这么久还不够吗，到了现在还要这样侮辱我。”

他想起午夜里看着那些跳出来的消息的雀跃，想起在子弹袭向他时被拉莫斯推开的那一刻的感动和欢喜，想起他打算和女歌手表白的那个下午。

那天的阳光暖洋洋的，他窝在沙发上专心地盯着手机，打出了几句话又删掉，他知道自己再难碰到这么契合的女孩了，他应该抓住的，但是，他总觉得差了点什么。

“杰拉德，你在和谁聊天。”拉莫斯走过去坐到了他身旁，阳光打在了他的睫毛上，落下来细细碎碎的光影。

“没什么。”他急忙把手机关掉，“诶，你身上怎么有股苦橙的味道，你是去果园摘橙子了么。”

“你傻啊。”拉莫斯挑了下眉，“你不知道有这个味道的香水吗。”

“为什么要喷香水。”皮克坏笑着打趣道，“难道你要去见情人。”

拉莫斯沉默了一会然后笑着揽过了他，“我来见你啊。”

皮克的心跳突然变得很快，喉咙也微微发干。他想不明白自己是怎么了，也忘记了要表白的事情。

那是多么美好的时光啊，若有若无的苦橙香和他不明所以的剧烈跳动的心脏。皮克看着面前擦着血惊愕地看着他的拉莫斯，好像从来没有认识过他。

“我是真心的，Geri。”拉莫斯把头放在了他的肩上，轻轻地说。

“你确实是真心的，真心利用我。”皮克浑身冒着冷汗，胃里止不住地翻涌。

“喜欢你，也是真心的。”拉莫斯拿出纸巾擦着他额角沁出的血。

“我他妈不想知道什么真的假的！”皮克失控地咆哮着，“滚，你让我彻底恶心了。”

拉莫斯的脸色一下子变得苍白，正在擦拭他身上血迹的手也微微发抖。

“Geri…..”他重重地捏着皮克的肩膀，“不要对我说这样的话。”

“哦，那你要我对你说什么呢。”皮克突然安静下来，冷笑着看向他，“反正我现在也没什么利用价值了，你不如收起你那副虚伪的样……”

他话还没有说完，拉莫斯就欺身上来吻住了他的嘴。

铁锈般的血腥味儿充满了口腔，强烈的痛感让他快要窒息。拉莫斯反手撕裂了他的衬衫，破败的布料挂在他的手臂上，拉莫斯吮吸着他的喉结，双手揉弄着他泛红的胸膛。

“Geri…..”他双眼通红，似乎听不见皮克嘶哑的怒吼，惩罚似的啃咬着他赤裸的肌肤。然后扯下了他的皮带，一挺身进入了他。

皮克痛得几欲昏厥，再没有了反抗的力气，一只手臂软绵绵地搭在他的肩膀上，用力的用嘴呼吸着。

“Geri，你是我的…..”拉莫斯喃喃地说，细细密密的吻落在了他身上。

“我不是….”他嗓子哑得不成样子，咬着牙说了出来，然后昏迷了过去。

醒来的时候他已经在一张干净柔软的大床上，手脚都被铐住了，而拉莫斯却不见了踪影。

每天都有人照顾他的日常，但拉莫斯一直没有出现，他一边过着今夕不知何夕的混沌生活，一边计划着找个机会逃出去。

直到拉莫斯又出现在他面前。

拉莫斯眼睛里布满了红血丝，似乎很累，但神情确实前所未有的喜悦。

“Geri……”他抚摸着皮克的脸，一寸寸地描摹着他的轮廓。“你知道么，我们曾经的那个组织被我彻底端掉啦，你再不能回去了，你就在我身边吧，好不好。”

说得真好听，皮克想，明明从一开始这才是他唯一的目的，而我不过是个意外的猎物而已。

他说得越恳切，皮克心底越冷。

“不好。”皮克的嘴唇一搭一碰，冷硬地给出了坚定的回答。

拉莫斯的脸色难看极了，然而他终究也没说什么，沉默着离开了。

自从拉莫斯回来，皮克就知道自己不太可能逃出去了，于是他开始绝食，开始尝试用各种方法杀掉自己。那些梦里的甜蜜的回忆比冰冷的现实还骇人，他不愿意在失去自由的日子里承受这些折磨。

拉莫斯终于在皮克把自己伤害得遍体鳞伤的时候再次出现。

他差开了所有人，独自开车带着皮克来到了一片空旷的郊外，然后打开了他的手铐。

“Geri”他把枪抵在了皮克的胸口，轻轻地笑了出来，“做几个选择吧，做完了我就放你自由。”

皮克刚想说什么，就被他用食指抵住了嘴，“我说话算话。”他说。

“第一个选择，皇马还是巴萨。”

“巴萨。”

“第二个选择，红酒还是啤酒。”

“红酒。”

“第三个。”拉莫斯扣动了扳机，“塞尔吉奥还是死亡。”

皮克长长地舒了一口气，连眉头都舒展开了，像是卸下了一身重担。

“死亡。”

“不后悔？”

“不后悔。”皮克闭上了眼，扬起了嘴角。

风里传来了一声枪响，浓重的血腥味蔓延开来，然而皮克并没有感受到预想中的疼痛，他愕然地睁开了眼睛，拉莫斯倒在地上抽搐着，温热的血液从他的胸口蔓延开来。

“塞尔吉奥。”他跪下来试图堵住汩汩流出的血液，却只能看见那血红色的液体逐渐攀上他的手掌，漫过了拉莫斯的胸膛，大滴的眼泪砸到了拉莫斯的身上，他突然发现直到一刻他还是赢不了拉莫斯。

“Geri…..”拉莫斯的声音轻得像羽毛，“别哭啦，我给你选择了，你自己说的不后悔。”

拉莫斯竭力地把枪塞到了他的手上，然后推开了他，“Geri，快走吧，一会儿我的手下就要找过来了。”

“还有。”拉莫斯拉着皮克的手腕，“骗了你，对不起。”

远方的旷野寂静无声，皮克踉踉跄跄地站起来走向了远方，将那甜蜜的苦涩的温柔的残酷的梦境一并留给了夕阳。

两天后，躺在病床上的男人接过了手下递给他的信封。

“老大，这是你新身份的所有资料。”护照上的照片和他的脸一模一样，信息却是完全陌生的一个人。“没有人能查到这个身份是假的。”

“皮克的行踪查到了么。”

“一直跟着呢，您安进他手表的追踪器是最先进的，应该不会被发现。”

“那就好。”病床上的男人摸了摸鼻子，然后舒心地伸了个懒腰。

“我不想死就不会死。”拉莫斯回忆起他之前安慰皮克时说出的话。

Geri，记得这句话吗，我当时也没有在哄你，我只是在说事实。

我很快，就要来找你了。

–--Fin


End file.
